


Before Dawn

by DontTouchMySeaweedBrain



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Derek isn't a real character, I hate Isaac's dad, Isaac's little sister, Pre-Series, Prompts from Maddi, anything for u maddi, i'm not good at writing OCs, like he's mentioned, sorry this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain/pseuds/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Isaac's home life if he had a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi/gifts).



> Hey, guys, it's Abby. There is non-graphic child abuse in this, so it may be triggering. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!

Before Dawn

There was a bottle of Jack missing from the dresser, not that he was counting them, except he kind of was. Anything he could gather as to how safe they were was essential. He was silent as he walked through the house, holding his breath as he passed through the den, where he knew his father would be passed out or still drinking.

 _Just a few more steps_ he thought, _And then we’ll both be safe._ He knew where all the creaks on the steps lay, and he carefully maneuvered around them. Upstairs, he could practically feel Bailey holding her breath, terrified for all the wrong reasons.

It wasn’t like he had told her anything, just enough to let her know that she should be quiet. She should keep her grades up. Do her best not to look like Mom. He would take care of the rest.

He managed the last few steps to the door shaking, but prepared himself for the bundle of too-small-thirteen-year-old-girl who would come flying at him the second he walked through the door. It barely creaked by now; he had learned to oil it after the first few times he had woken his father. They couldn’t really call him dad anymore.

“Z’ac!” Bailey’s voice was quiet, but he still flinched a bit as the bundle of too-small-energetic-thirteen-year-old-girl ran into his arms. But not enough that she would notice it.

“Hey!” He laughed quietly, voice low as he carried her into their shared room. “What’s up butterfly?” The nickname was weird, he’d admit, but it was something they had gotten from their Mom. He wasn’t about to give that away, even if it meant he got yelled at a little more.

“Nothing much.” Her teeth worried at her bottom lip as they sat down, and she released her grip on his neck. “I got my report card back today.” She didn’t sound nervous, so that was good. He nodded at her to go on as he leaned back against the pillows. “I have mostly A’s” She says, and he hears the nervous edge creep into her voice. He knows that this isn’t going to end up well.

“You can tell me Butterfly. I’ll never get mad at you.” _Never again_ he thought darkly.

She takes a deep breath, and he keeps his face calm, preparing himself on how to deal with this. It can’t be worse than a ‘C.’ He’s dealt with his father before, he can handle this. “Z’ac?” She asks, and the fear in her voice hits him so hard he barely hears her next words. “Isaac, I got a B-minus.”

She looks down, curling in on herself, letting dark blonde curls fall into her face, and it’s like a blow to the chest. She’s too young to have to worry so hard about this kind of thing. Hell, he is but he doesn’t matter here. She shouldn’t have to stress over every piece of math homework that comes her way when she can’t get any help and he isn’t good enough to help her. A wave of this isn’t fair washes over him, getting bigger every time he suppresses it, clamping down on his emotions.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” He draws her to him, and she fits so perfectly in the crook of his neck, hiding there while his arms circle protectively and hide her from the world. “It’s not your fault. I’ll deal with it. It’s gonna be okay.” She starts crying then, because even though he’s tried his best to shield her from this, she knows what will happen.

His arms tighten around her uselessly, because sure he can protect her from their father, but the fact that she’s going through this in the first place is awful enough.

Why can’t he do something? Anything, really?

If he could just keep her safe from knowing anything about the world around them, then everything would be fine. He could take it, and Bailey would be happy again, would smile and stay the night at Maddi’s house, would curl her hair and bomb her math tests because she was thirteen.

And she was too young for this.

They stayed that way for a long time, and when she had fallen asleep, he laid her down on his bed gently, pulling blankets and sheets and stuffed animals to cover her.

He sighed, and retrieved the key from under the floorboard, and left the room, locking the door behind him before storing it in the secret pocket of his sleeve.

Once upon a time, that sleeve had been used for poker games, or candy. He hadn’t needed it. It had become a necessity in a world where nothing could be counted on,

The report cards were heavy in his back pocket, and his fingers clutched at the hem of his shirt to keep from shaking. There would be no shaking tonight.

If his father was drunk tonight, then maybe it would be better. Maybe it would just be a couple of weak punches and then he’d leave them alone.

At the sight of the entrance, he clamped down on all traces of hope. He couldn’t afford to have that here, to want something. He kept his eyes on the ground as he entered the den.

“Hello, son.” The drawling southern voice of his father was sharp but slightly slurred. He was buzzed, but not enough that this wouldn't hurt.

“Father.” He kept his voice from shaking, somehow. “I have the report cards from the school.” His hand moved to the slightly crumpled paper in his back pocket.

"About time." The slur was deliberate this time, angry, but amused at the same time. He knew that he held the power here, and he wasn't going to hesitate to use it on Isaac. "Well?" A hand stretched out and he flinched, quickly covering his mistake and handing his father the papers, cursing himself the whole time.

He held his breath as his father looked over the yellow forms, watching carefully as the man's brows grew closer together in anger.

"Haven't I talked to that girl about keeping her grades up?" His voice wasn't slurred anymore, but it was sly, finding the chink in his armor every time. Lazily, Isaac's father rose to his feet, hands clenched.

"I warned you about this, boy." The last part is spit out and it's all he can do not to flinch away at just that. It's worse when his father knows that he's scared.

"I told you that she had to know better, and what does she bring me home? A 'B?' Not just any 'B,' but a low one. I warned you about this." He's mumbling now, angry and flashing back. "I warned you. I warned you."

Isaac swallows, "Yes. You did. So it's my fault. My responsibility." His fingers find themselves clutching onto the key in his sleeve, onto the thought of Bailey's safety. _It wall all be alright._ He thinks. _She's going to be fine. And I'll be fine, too._

It's a mantra in his head the night he gets the worst beating of his life, _she'll be fine and I'll be fine,_ and when the dawn comes, he finds himself almost believing it.

When Derek Hale comes to him the next day with an offer to never be hurt like that again, who is he to say no?

 


End file.
